


Home For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объективно Луи знает, что они с Гарри стали зависимы друг от друга за то время, что они провели на X-Factor. Но это же естественно, говорит он себе. Конечно, они цеплялись друг за друга в такой ответственный в их жизнях момент – а кто бы поступил иначе? //\\ Небольшая рождественская история из тех времен, когда Луи опасался, что успеет соскучиться по Гарри за три дня, а Гарри сам запаковывал подарок для Луи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206105) by Ciara. 



Объективно Луи знает, что они с Гарри стали зависимы друг от друга за то время, что они провели на X-Factor. Но это же естественно, говорит он себе. Конечно, они цеплялись друг за друга в такой ответственный в их жизнях момент – а кто бы поступил иначе? И они _жили вместе_ , и каждую неделю кто-то уходил… и, может быть… может быть, они еще иногда целовались, и это затуманило его восприятие. Но неважно.  
  
И все же даже он сам осознает тот факт, что ведет себя нелепо, умоляя маму поехать в Холмс Чаппел в канун рождества.  
  
– Но, мам, я могу по нему соскучиться, – произносит он, и все его чувство собственного достоинства, взращиваемое на протяжении долгих девятнадцати лет, вылетает в трубу.  
  
Его мама улыбается той самой понимающей улыбкой, которая появляется подозрительно часто в последнее время.  
  
– Милый, это всего лишь на три дня. Гарри тоже нужно провести время со своей семьей.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Луи, – предостерегающим тоном перебивает она, но выглядит так, будто готова вот-вот рассмеяться, – я обещаю, что сразу после дня рождественских подарков* собственноручно отвезу тебя в Холмс Чаппел, и мы сможем все вместе отправиться оттуда в Лондон на ваше совещание, хорошо?  
  
– Ладно, – вздыхает Луи, сдаваясь, и бесцеремонно плюхается на стул, стоящий у кухонного стола. Мама только взъерошивает ему волосы и продолжает покрывать глазурью печенье, которое она готовила, когда Луи ее отвлек.  
  
– И убери с лица это хмурое выражение, Лу. Это же твой День Рождения.  
  
Ага.  
  
Именно с этого все и началось. Просто… ну, Гарри не позвонил. Конечно, он прислал сообщение в полночь, и не то, чтобы он _обязан_ был позвонить, но… он обещал.  
  
И, может быть, это все ерунда и все в порядке, но что если теперь, когда они не живут друг у друга под боком, все изменилось? Что если Гарри передумал? Что если он не хочет больше быть… _человеком_ Луи, которого тот иногда целует и _всегда_ обнимает?  
  
Нет. Это глупо. Наверное, Гарри просто занят какими-нибудь семейными делами. За все то время, что они были вдалеке от дома, он ни разу не виделся с родными как следует. Они, должно быть, дерутся за его внимание. И, кроме того, это всего лишь на три дня. Луи в состоянии прожить три дня без Гарри.  
  
Наверное.  
  
*  
  
К пяти часам вечера он сдается и пытается дозвониться до Гарри. Он ждет, вслушиваясь в гудки, а его желудок тем временем совершает одно сальто за другим, – что абсолютно смехотворно, потому что это же всего лишь _Гарри_ , – но никто так и не отвечает. Луи в шоке уставляется на собственный телефон, словно у того есть какие-нибудь ответы, а потом неуверенно нажимает на кнопку повторного набора.  
  
И его снова перенаправляют на голосовую почту.  
  
Он пытается повторять себе все то, что говорил ранее. Что Гарри просто занят.  
  
Но во второй раз поверить в это оказывается немного сложнее.  
  
*  
  
После ужина перед телевизором мама и девочки собираются вокруг него кружком, вооружившись именинным тортом и подарками. Которые завернуты в рождественскую упаковочную бумагу. И это еще одна маленькая, крохотная причина, по которой тот факт, что его День Рождения приходится на сочельник, в высшей степени отдает горечью.  
  
Он, улыбаясь, задувает свечи, и когда близняшки начинают выпытывать, какое желание он загадал, заявляет, что это секрет. Настоящий ответ немного чересчур жалок по его мнению.  
  
Сначала он открывает подарки от девочек, в обязательном порядке внимательно читая открытки, которые сделали для него Дейзи и Фиби, и награждая комплиментами их рисунки. А когда он благодарит Лотти и Физзи, то обнимает их особенно крепко, потому что они как раз вошли в тот возраст, когда, по всей видимости, обниматься со старшими братьями очень не круто.  
  
Мама только раздраженно закатывает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом поверх голов девочек, и пытается спрятать улыбку.  
  
Когда девочки снова рассаживаются по своим местам на полу, он поворачивается к маме.  
  
– Ну, давай, мам. Который подарок от тебя?  
  
Она всегда ждет до последнего – может быть, любит выдерживать интригу, – но, вообще-то, он не видит больше никаких свертков на полу.  
  
– Мой подарок… – Ее речь прерывает звонок в дверь, и ее улыбка расширяется до тех пор, пока лицо не начинает в буквальном смысле светиться. – Мой подарок как раз вовремя, – мягко заканчивает она.  
  
Луи в растерянности хмурит брови, а дверной звонок снова тренькает. Никто не двигается, только мама опять улыбается и машет в его сторону рукой.  
  
– Иди, – одними губами произносит она.  
  
Луи бросает в ее сторону еще один вопросительный взгляд, но встает с дивана. Он с трепетом подходит к входной двери, его рука на секунду застывает на ручке, но потом он качает головой, усмехается себе под нос и открывает.  
  
На крыльце его дома стоит Гарри.  
  
Кутающийся в зимнее пальто и шапку, с болтающейся на плече сумкой и ямочкой на левой щеке.  
  
– С Днем Рождения, Лу, – смущенно произносит он, едва заметно краснея под взглядом Луи.  
  
И Луи вовсе не хотел так таращиться, честное слово. Но… это же _Гарри_. Это…  
  
– Гарри?  
  
Гарри смеется, кивая головой, и теперь уже по-настоящему заливается румянцем.  
  
– Сюрприз?  
  
– Что ты… то есть, _иди сюда_ …  
  
Гарри опять смеется, бросает сумку, едва переступив порог, и практически налетает на Луи. Тот крепко обнимает его в ответ, ощущая себя немного глупо, когда зарывается носом в кудряшки у виска Гарри. Но Луи чувствует, что Гарри улыбается, уткнувшись ему в плечо, а потому полагает, что все нормально.  
  
– Я скучал по тебе, – тихо признается Луи прежде, чем успевает себя остановить.  
  
– Прошло всего восемнадцать часов, – поддразнивает Гарри, однако его руки крепче обвивают талию Луи.  
  
– Все равно.  
  
– Я тоже скучал по тебе, – шепчет Гарри секунду спустя.  
  
Чье-то наигранное покашливание возвращает Луи к реальности. Он отстраняется от Гарри, но не совсем, а ровно на столько, чтобы повернуть голову и поймать взгляд мамы, замершей в дверном проеме гостиной. Любопытные мордашки девочек выглядывают из-за ее спины, а на ее лице снова красуется эта понимающая улыбка.  
  
– С Днем Рождения, Луи, – с нежностью говорит она. – Привет, Гарри, – добавляет с усмешкой.  
  
– Привет, Джей, – отвечает тот застенчиво, уставившись на свои ботинки и чуть крепче сжимая руку Луи.  
  
– Ты звонила Гарри? – спрашивает Луи с благоговением в голосе. Его щеки начинают ныть от улыбки, но, кажется, он просто не может остановиться.  
  
  
– Поговорила с ним и Энн вчера, перед отъездом из Лондона, – поясняет она, и Луи моментально оборачивается к Гарри, который только смущенно пожимает плечами.  
  
– Гарри остается ночевать? – уточняет Луи. Его щеки вспыхивают, когда мама фыркает.  
  
– _Да_ , сегодня Гарри остается ночевать. Энн, Робин и Джемма приедут завтра утром.  
  
Луи ощущает, как его глаза расширяются по мере того, как до него доходит весь смысл услышанного. Рождество _с Гарри_. Он проведет это Рождество с Гарри. И с обеими их семьями. Будто они вместе уже не первый год, будто они… нет, Луи, не думай об этом.  
  
Он с неохотой отпускает Гарри, но ему просто необходимо обнять маму. Крепко обхватив ее руками, он шепчет тихое «спасибо», надеясь, что Гарри и сестренки его не услышат. Когда он отстраняется, она взъерошивает ему волосы, ласково улыбаясь, и предлагает им отнести вещи Гарри в комнату Луи.  
  
И, черт побери, Гарри будет спать в его комнате. Они будут ночевать в одной кровати. Что… да, большую часть проведенного в доме X-Factor времени они делили кровать, но теперь все по-другому. Это… это нечто большее.  
  
Он оборачивается к Гарри и видит, что тот уже подхватил сумку за ремень, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Боже, Луи хочет его поцеловать.  
  
– Пойдем, Кудряшка, – зовет он, откашливаясь, и направляется к лестнице. – Чем скорее мы разместим твои вещи, тем скорее ты получишь кусок торта.  
  
Гарри послушно следует за ним вверх по ступенькам, сохраняя молчание, пока Луи ведет его к своей спальне. И Луи вовсе не _нервничает_ , просто… ну, Гарри никогда раньше не был в его комнате. Вообще-то, ни один понравившийся Луи парень никогда не был в его комнате.  
  
Гарри на мгновение замирает на пороге, переводя взгляд с футбольных плакатов на стенах на стол, который на самом деле больше напоминает второй шкаф для одежды, потому что Луи так и не соизволил распаковать вещи с тех пор, как вернулся домой. Наконец Гарри поворачивается к нему и улыбается.  
  
– Мне нравится, – объявляет он, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Бросив сумку в угол, он делает несколько неуверенных шагов к Луи, пока не оказывается прямо перед ним.  
  
– Тебе это не кажется странным? – спрашивает Гарри, понизив голос. Уголки его губ приподнимаются в задорной улыбке.  
  
– Немного, – соглашается Луи, усмехаясь и сморщив нос. – Странно в хорошем смысле. Всегда гадал, каково это – заполучить тебя в своей комнате.  
  
Гарри вскидывает вверх брови, яркая улыбка превращается в многозначительную ухмылку.  
  
– Это _предложение_ , Льюис?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, легонько тыкая его в плечо.  
  
– Прекрати дурачиться.  
  
– Потому что, если так, то я не против, – добавляет Гарри застенчиво. В его глазах отражаются сияющие за окном рождественские огни.  
  
У Луи перехватывает дыхание, и он не понимает _почему_. Они уже целовались _десятки_ раз – да, черт побери, они целовались _вчера_ , когда прощались, – Луи практически возвел флирт с Гарри в ранг своего предназначения с той самой минуты, как они познакомились, и они спали в одной кровати почти два с половиной месяца. Луи не должен быть таким… таким _взволнованным_ от того, что Гарри вот так стоит перед ним. Потеющие ладони и бабочки в животе уже должны были остаться в прошлом. Он уже должен был привыкнуть к этому.  
  
Хотя ему кажется, что он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к Гарри.  
  
Движением, которое кажется куда более уверенным, чем то, что он ощущает на самом деле, Луи протягивает руки и осторожно обхватывает лицо Гарри. Ладони Гарри тут же находят его талию, и Луи чувствует, как его губы расползаются в улыбке. Он наклоняется вперед и последним, что он успевает увидеть, становится ответная улыбка Гарри.  
  
У Гарри мягкие, немного обветрившиеся от холода губы, которые легко поддаются губам Луи. И поцелуй моментально соскальзывает в нечто знакомое. Гарри одной рукой обнимает его за талию и притягивает ближе, пальцы Луи путаются в кудряшках, забравшись под шапку. И то, как губы Гарри ощущаются на его собственных губах и как постепенно синхронизируются их вдохи и выдохи, приносит успокоение.  
  
Луи чувствует, как нервозность растворяется, и остается только… только _тепло_. Он сам словно бы светится, точно рождественские огни снаружи. Именно такие ощущения вызывает у него Гарри: будто бы по венам струится сияние рождественских гирлянд.  
  
В конце концов они все же отрываются друг от друга, но только потому, что Луи знает, что кто-нибудь из девочек непременно прибежит проверять, не собираются ли они в скором времени спускаться вниз, и Луи пока не уверен, как объяснить им то, что здесь происходит.  
  
Гарри улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки, и наклоняется ближе, чтобы еще раз чмокнуть Луи в нос, прежде чем выпустить его из своих объятий.  
  
– Готов получить еще один подарок?  
  
– Хаз, тебе вовсе не нужно было покупать мне… – пытается запротестовать Луи, но ему не дают закончить.  
  
– Заткнись, Лу, – недовольно перебивает его Гарри. – Ты же знаешь, что я кое-что для тебя приготовил.  
  
Он отходит в сторону и нагибается к сумке, доставая из нее подарок. Потом возвращается и с широкой улыбкой и замысловатым жестом преподносит его Луи.  
  
– Я сам его упаковал, – гордо объявляет Гарри. – Даже маленький бантик прикрепил.  
  
Луи кусает изнутри щеку, чтобы сдержать улыбку, потому что, господи, он влюблен в этого идиота. Наверное, теперь уже можно признаться. Они познакомились шесть месяцев назад, и Луи уверен, что на протяжении пяти из них он был безнадежно и глупо влюблен в Гарри.  
  
Но прямо сейчас он принимает подарок из рук Гарри и садится на край кровати, его пальцы принимаются аккуратно разворачивать упаковочную бумагу. Гарри перед ним чуть ли не подпрыгивает от волнения.  
  
Подарком оказываются Томсы**, те самые, которые Луи примерял и которыми восхищался целых сорок пять минут, когда они ходили по магазинам пару недель назад. Наверное, Гарри вернулся и купил их, пока Луи ходил за горячим шоколадом для них обоих.  
  
– Гарри… – начинает он, но у него приоткрывается рот от восхищения, и он откладывает коробку в сторону и протягивает руки к Гарри.  
  
Тот охотно подходит ближе, опираясь коленями о край кровати, чтобы Луи не приходилось так сильно задирать голову во время поцелуя.  
  
– Они изумительны, – бормочет Луи Гарри в губы. – Я их уже обожаю, спасибо.  
  
Когда они отлепляются друг от друга, Гарри сияет.  
  
– Ты серьезно?  
  
Луи встает, хлопает Гарри по плечу и чмокает его в щеку.  
  
– Серьезно, – подтверждает он и опускает руку, чтобы поймать ладонь Гарри и потянуть его к выходу. – А теперь идем, я обещал тебе торт.  
  
– Да, именно ради этого я и проделал весь путь до сюда, – фыркает Гарри, позволяя Луи тащить его за собой. – Ради торта.  
  
*  
  
Оставшаяся часть вечера наполнена чистым счастьем.  
  
Сердце Луи готово взорваться, когда он видит, как сидящий на полу со скрещенными ногами Гарри позволяет Дейзи и Фиби цеплять на свои волосы заколки с бабочками. Каждый раз, как их взгляды встречаются, Гарри улыбается ему, и Луи испытывает очень противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, ему хочется увидеть, чем закончится эта игра, но с другой – он мечтает выпнуть всех из комнаты и зацеловать Гарри до потери сознания.  
  
В конце концов девочек отправляют по кроватям, напомнив им, что Санта-Клаус не придет, если они не лягут спать пораньше. Физзи и Лотти позволяется задержаться подольше, и они тратят это время на то, чтобы расспросить Гарри обо всем, что приходит им в головы.  
  
(– С чего бы Луи быть твоим любимым человеком? – в недоумении интересуется Лотти.  
  
– Ты серьезно, Гарри? – с сомнением в звонком голосе уточняет Физзи. – Из всех людей _в целом мире_?  
  
– Я считаю, что раз уж кто-то должен стать моим любимым человеком, то Лу – отличный претендент на эту роль, – отвечает Гарри с той самой абсолютной честностью, которая сходит с рук только ему, и пожимает плечами.)  
  
Вскоре и старшие девочки отправляются спать, Гарри и Луи задерживаются ненамного дольше их. За последние месяцы у них выдалось едва ли больше пяти секунд спокойного отдыха, и половину своего первого выходного дня Гарри провел в дороге. Не удивительно, что их рано начинает клонить в сон.  
  
Когда они готовятся ко сну, у Луи появляется смутное ощущение, что их вечерние ритуалы не должны быть настолько выверенными, но какая-то его затаенная часть наслаждается этим и не может представить себе, каково это – ложиться спать без Гарри под боком.  
  
Когда они укладываются в постель – на бок, лицом друг к другу и с натянутым на головы одеялом, – Луи чувствует, как внутри него что-то встает на место.  
  
– Я очень рад, что ты здесь, Хаз, – шепчет он, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри.  
  
– Конечно, – отзывается сонно улыбающийся Гарри и неосознанно сжимает ладонь Луи. – Знаешь, нет такого места, в котором мне бы хотелось быть больше, чем с тобой.  
  
– Думаешь, это странно, что я не чувствовал себя как дома до тех пор, пока не приехал ты? –спрашивает Луи минуту спустя, пристально уставившись на их сцепленные руки.  
  
Гарри отвечает не сразу, но проходит мгновение, и осторожные пальцы ласково касаются подбородка Луи, заставляя его поднять голову.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточняет Гарри. Его глаза остаются зелеными даже в темноте. Такими зелеными и такими открытыми.  
  
– Ну… знаешь, для меня домом всегда были мама и девочки? И когда X-Factor закончился, все повторяли: «Ты, должно быть, не можешь дождаться, когда вернешься домой. Наверное, ты ужасно соскучился», и, пожалуй, я действительно скучал. – Он замолкает, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Но я не осознавал, что я… создал свой собственный маленький дом с тобой, пока мы были вдали от наших родных.  
  
Глаза Гарри невероятно огромные, а пальцы мертвой хваткой стискивают руку Луи.  
  
– До тех пор, пока я не вернулся домой, я не понимал, что для меня домом стала не только моя семья, – добавляет Луи со смущенной улыбкой, надеясь, что Гарри не станет воспринимать его слова всерьез, если все вдруг пойдет наперекосяк.  
  
– Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – к полному его удивлению мурлычет Гарри. – Я знаю, Лу. Я думал, что это происходит только со мной, но дома… все было неправильно. То есть, не неправильно, а просто, наверное… чего-то не хватало?  
  
Луи сглатывает и чувствует, что сердце все сильнее стучит в груди. Он тянется вперед, чтобы подарить Гарри поцелуй. Очень целомудренный, быстрый и нежный, больше похожий на многоточие на месте тех слов, которые они пока не готовы произнести.  
  
Когда Гарри отстраняется, на его лице играет ласковая, сонная и заговорщическая улыбка, а его свободная ладонь гладит щеку Луи.  
  
– С Днем Рождения, Лу, – говорит он, хотя получается слишком похоже на: «Я люблю тебя».  
  
И Луи отвечает:  
  
– С Рождеством, Хаз, – и, естественно, это значит: «Я тоже тебя люблю».

 

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

*26 декабря (Boxing Day)  
**Toms – компания, которая изготавливает обувь.


End file.
